clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapestrea
'''Tapestrea '(pronounced TAH-''PA-STREE-AH) is Cadence's older sister, both of whom share a rather bitter sibling rivalry. She is often considered Cadence's "polar opposite". While Cadence went off to "phat beats" and "mix-master DJ" hip-hopping, Tapestrea turned to classical music, particularly the piano. She currently teaches piano at no charge to anyone who is willing to bear her strict disposition. Background Cadence and Tapestrea both grew up together, since Tapestrea is eight months older than Cadence. Each one discovered their passion around the same time. After that, the sibling rivalry formed, especially because her mother preferred Cadence's music, while her father preferred hers. Even though they were loved equally (they bought Tapestrea a grand piano and Cadence a turntable, for instance), it was their music that they battled over. Cadence is considered the ultimate in politeness, but these "considerings" have never seen her near Tapestrea. The two sisters also dressed differently. While Cadence kept her natural hair color (yes folks, pink/purple was the family's natural color), Tapestrea dyed hers a permanent brown. However, streaks of purple and pink can be seen, but she denies this. Another thing Cadence points out on Tapestrea is her "conservative clothes", stating "her grandparents didn't even wear that". Tapestrea counters with Cadence's lack of much clothing at all, as well as those "bulbous growths on the sides of her head", which, as they both know, are Cadence's headphones. Later, when they were in pre-school, their parents had another chick named Metronome. Tapestrea loved him dearly and spent a lot of time with him. She taught him what Classical Music was, and played games with him. However, Cadence liked him just as much as she did and took every moment to take him away from her. After they left their parent's home and got their own igloos, they stayed isolated. Yet, come every Christmas, Thanksgiving, or any other CP party, the two would meet once more and sibling rivalry erupted. Involvement Tapestrea is to classical music as Cadence is to hip-hop. ...this may be why no one has ever heard of her. Fortunately, the sibling rivalry hasn't been witnessed by Cadence's papparazzi, nor Tapestrea's pupils. Quotes (To Mr Cow2 rapping to himself on the street) "HEY! YOU'RE A MINION OF MY SISTER! GET LOST; I KNOW HOW TO LAY SOME SERIOUS CHORDS... RIGHT UP THE BEAK!" "YOU RUDE ✆ￅΩ⨇ I WAS JUST RAPPING TO MYSELF NOW GET LOST OR I'LL WHACK YOU MY BANANA!" ---- ...and that is how a piano works. (pupil raises flipper and asks question) NO, YOU DO NOT SCRATCH THE STRINGS! ---- **girls meet together* Tapestrea :Grrrrrrrrr... Cadence: Grrrrrrrrr... **Tails6000 buts in the stern staring Tails: Girls, girls, girls!!! Just calm down Tapestrea :Out of the way, idiot! Tails: NO ONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT! Random Walrus: LULZ11!!!!!11! ---- *Tapestrea is teaching class and Tails6000 comes in Tails:Tapestrea I might need some help on this Tapestrea: Okay keep your beat (says bum to beat) (both talk in midst of beat) ♪Tails you don't understand the life of a penguin it is really hard to get yourself a job♪ Tails:♪Tapestrea I can't its way too impossible the only job I can do is be a sysop on this wiki also how long has the coffee been in the burner I could use a cup about now♪ Tapestrea:♪I was so busy I meant to make more but I was watching the news about Pogopunk X♪ Tails:♪He is such a big nut job♪ Tapestrea:♪He should be locked up about now♪ ---- *Classical music is pure ice! Wait, did I just say slang? Trivia * Tapestrea is named after the "TAPESTREA", a discounted, second-rate freeware program that involves automated musical analysis. * She sometimes uses the slang of her sister, but immediately slaps herself afterwards. * Her catchphrase is "grand accomplishment", which is ironically an exact synonym of Cadence's "epic win". It is even used in the same context (that arpeggio was grand accomplishment! / that dance was epic win!). * She dislikes Explorer and the Furry Flats, who, on more than one occasion, have been invited into her igloo and played "I Like To Move It" on the harpsichord, violin, cello, and concert flute. ** She dislikes Danny the most, who, more than once, has told her to "yell pianissimo" or "diminuendo", which, technically, means "Shush already!" in musical terms. * She dislikes Tails6000 and Tails Underground because Cadence is in the band, but she only likes one of their songs, which is Super Sapie Bros. Brawl theme because of the harmonic tune. * She starred in WHAT THE PUFFLE DID YA JUST SAY?!?! * She was the target of the prank played by her sister, Cadence in Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled. *She voiced WitchyPenguin in Ford Car and Link and X and the City. *Her and Cadence are similar to Octavia and Vinyl Scratch in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and how in the Brony fandom, the two (Octavia and Vinyl) are portrayed as sisters. *She thinks Her sister's boyfriend is stupid. *former Ninja and current DJ Swiss Ninja made a song about her. See also * Cadence * Beetle Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Music Category:family of Cadence